A Spell Gone Wrong
by DragonSaphira
Summary: Crossover between Ms. Pierce's worlds of Tortall and Emelan. Thom and Tris create spells that opens a Portal to another dimension. But the spells mess up and cause mass chaos! Third Genre might be Humor.
1. Prologue 1: Dimensional Switch

Summary: This is a crossover between Tamora Pierce's worlds of Tortall and Emelan. Thom and Tris create Portals to each other's worlds, but the spell goes wrong and causes mass chaos!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tortall, Emelan, or any of the characters. That right belongs to Tamora Pierce.

A/N: I'm not gonna go through every story just to see if this has been done, so if it has, I'm sorry. Also, I am writing this with my friend, so if it seems weird, or the chapters seem drastically different, shut up and live with it, or don't read.

Rated T for safety.

**Prologue 1**

"Let's see..." mumbled Thom to himself, leaning over his spellbook. After a few minutes, he transfered a couple of equations to his notes, reviewing the last couple pages. Nodding to himself, he stood up and carried the pages over to an open space with markings on the floor – his work area. He knelt down to study the markings, making a few changes with a piece of chalk. Then Thom stood up and, taking a last look at his notes, recited the incantation.

"_Eht otl Atrope ht tel Rofde-Nepoe bd lrowre, tla emi tfotnuoma deific ep Seht, tel nos repdeific Epseht. Rof ot nward eb rehto on dec Neulfn, ie br olatropeht en Ont Elstcef. Fes tiyb_..."

The spell continued for several minutes, with Thom deep in trance. Every now and then, he reached into a pocket in his robe and scattered a handful of different colored powder onto the chalked floor. When he was at last finished with the incantation, he opened his eyes and reached behind him for a match. He grabbed it upside down, and lit it on the table as he drew it towards him.

In the process, Thom knocked over a container of _Nellek_, a mixture of _Haneen_ root and _Wodahs_ juice. The _Nellek,_ which contains almost the exact same chemical composition as sea water, spilled over the chalk markings on the floor, essentially ruining the spell. However, it was too late, even if Thom had not been under the spell's influence and had noticed. He placed the match on the floor, and the powder burst into flame.

It flared up and spiraled within the chalk circle, then turned into ash and scattered to the floor, leaving behind a clear, flat surface.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Tris was in a cave by the sea, meditating. At least, it seemed like that from a distance. In reality, she was muttering an incantation beneath her breath, every so often scattering minuscule crystals, almost as small and fine as powder, across a circle drawn in the sand in front of her.

"_Eht otl Atrope ht tel Rofde-Nepoe bd lrowre_..."

She reached into her shirt and pulled out a match, lighting it on a rock beside her.

However, Tris had miscalculated the time, and the tide was coming in.

A wave of seawater washed over the circle before retreating, and right before Tris touched the match to the crystals. The flame flared up and spiraled before turning into ash and fluttering to the ground. In a detached place, Tris recognized that the spell was ruined, but by the clear, flat surface in front of her, she suspected her fears were unbased.

--------------------------------------------

At the exact same Time, in two different Places, the spellcasters looked at the Portals, and slowly reached out a hand to touch them. At the exact same Time, they touched the Portals, and in a flash of bright blue light...

Thom and Tris switched Planes.

----------------------

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so reviews, and even flames are accepted and welcomed. I can use them for constructive critisism. But, please, try to go easy on me. This _is_ my first try after all.


	2. Prologue 2: Flashback

Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

**Prologue 2**

The two spell casters woke up, Tris is Thom's workroom and Thom in the cave by the sea.

'What happened?' thought Thom.

"Oh, yeah..." mumbled Tris.

-------------------------------------

_It all started on a seemingly normal day in the kingdom of Tortall. More specifically, in the royal palace, in the chambers of Thom, the Mage. On the sheet of paper in front of him, the instructions for his latest spell were scribbled in his neat-but-rushed handwriting. He had _finally_ figured out the neccessary ingredients and incantations and everything else. But he still faced a problem: he didn't know whether of not it actually worked, and he certainly wasn't going to experiment on _himself

_He needed a test subject!_

_He left to go and find the king._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_It also started in Emelan, a country several Worlds away. More specifically, in the temple community called Winding Circle, in a cottage known as Discipline. There, in the main room, was a table and several benches, and at that table sat a red-headed young woman with spectacles on her nose. On the table in front of her was a notebook with a spell she made up on the pages. Though this_ particular_ girl was very fond of books, she was sick to death of this one. She'd spent most of the last three months in it, working on her now-finished spell._

'Now, if only I knew that it does indeed work_', she thought, drumming her fingers on the table. _'Whoever uses it would have to be willing to brave unknown worlds, possible pain; gosh...all manner of things...'

_She turned to look at the stocky brown-skinned woman sitting agaist the wall, doodling on a pad of paper._

"_Hey, Daja," the red-head called in her nicest voice._

_Daja, the doodling woman, looked up at the red-head, a look of dazed nervousness of her face. Now that you see her face, you realize that she couldn't possibly be more than 15._

"_...What...?" Daja replied shakily, knowing that whatever the other girl had to ask for that nicely would probably mean trouble._

"_Would you _please_ help me with this spell?" the red-head requested, smiling as innocently as possible_.

"_What do you mean by 'help'?" Daja demanded in a not-very-trusting tone_.

'Drat! She's on to me!'_ The red-head thought. She turned to look behind herself at the brunette sitting on the floor, spinning thread on a drop spindle._

"_Sandry, ol' buddy, ol' pal..." she began hopefully._

"_Don't you _dare_ look at me." Sandry cautioned, not taking her eyes off the drop spindle._

_The red-head pouted, looking to the other side of the room. A dark-skinned boy with short-cropped hair was in the middle of raiding the kitchen; however, he appeared to have been paying attention to the previous exchanges, because he was watching her warilly. While Sandry continued to spin, Daja looked up from her drawing to see what would happen._

"_...Briar—"_

"_Rosethorn!" Briar yelled, calling his teacher. "Tell Tris to leave us alone!"_

_Rosethorn didn't come out of her workroom, but her voice bellowed, "Tris! Whatever you are doing, _knock it off!_"_

_Silence._

"_Thank-you." Briar called as he resumed his search._

_Tris pouted again. She looked under the table at the curly-haired dog asleep at her feet._

"You_ won't talk back to me, will you, Little Bear?" she murmured to the dog. Unfortunately, Sandry overheard._

"_NO!" Sandry shrieked, dropping her spindle. "You leave our dog alone!"_

_Daja put her paper and pencil to one side. "Look," she said to Tris, "what's so important about this spell, anyway?"_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Which was the exact same question that King Jonathan was asking Thom, back in Tortall._

"_Oh, it's a Transportation Spell." Thom answered cheerily._

"_Smashing! That'll have all kinds of advantages." the king mused._

"_Many more than I think you think, Sire." Thom said. "It transports you into different Worlds and back."_

_Jon's jaw dropped._

"_I know! Amazing, isn't it?" Thom asked, proud in spite of himself._

"_So, what exactly do you need_ me_ for?" Jon asked._

"_Well, I'm not quite sure if it works, and I don't _dare_ test it out myself—"_

"_No! No, I will _not_ be your test subject!" Jon yelled, realizing where this conversation was leading._

"_But..."_

"_No buts!" Jon silenced the Mage. "And further, you are_ not_ to use that spell for _anything_ until it's been properly tested."_

"_But I need a test subject!" Thom complained._

_Jon gave Thom a disgusted look and left without another word. Anyone bothering to listen would hear him muttering something about getting Alanna to put a leash on her twin._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_Back in Emelan, most of the people that Tris lived with had nearly the very same conversation with her, so she left Discipline cottage._

'I guess there is only one thing left to do.'_ she thought, heading toward the shore._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_A dejected Thom gathered the paper with the spell on it and a few other things off the shelves and went to study._

'I guess there's only one thing left to do.'_ He thought as he juggled his armload to open the study door._

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

"So, did it work?" Tris muttered to herself, looking around, not recognizing her surroundings, except for the Portal in the air behind her.

Doing the same, Thom looked out at the sea.

The same question was on both of their minds.

'_Where am I?'_

_----------------------------------------_

A/N: The reason this is up so fast, is because it was already written.


	3. Chapter 1: Thom in Emelan

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction. I would be off spending my money on whatever it is rich people spend their money on.

A/N: Thanks to Darking Girl and an anonymous reviewer who calls himself Devouring Sarcasm Phantom, the ONLY TWO PEOPLE TO REVIEW!!! Anyway, thank-you, guys! Glad you like the story so far! Hope I/me and my friend can keep you happy...

----------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Thom looked around, finding himself in a dark and rather damp cave. He was standing in the middle of the same spell circle he'd made before, but everything else was different.

The shallow cave opened up on a very narrow strip of sand and the blue expanse of an ocean. This was the same one Thom had looked out over a few minutes before. _'It's so close...well, that explains the dampness...'_

Only one thing was certain: he wasn't in Tortall anymore.

It suddenly came to Thom's attention that there was a voice somewhere nearby, though he couldn't tell what it was saying. Then it was silent.

"Triiiiis!!!" The voice yelled, much closer this time. The call was followed by an ear-splitting whistle, which made Thom wince and cover his ears with his hands.

Just then, a dark-skinned boy of no more than 15 years stepped in front of the cave entrance, looking inside.

"Tris—?" He began. Seeing Thom instead, he frowned. The boy's expression was somewhere between surprised and extremely concerned. "What'd you do with my sister?" He demanded. Thom realized that the limp, slimely stalks of seaweed and dry mosses in the cave were springing to life and coming towards him...wrapping themselves around his limbs—Mithros, they were _attacking_ him!!

When Thom didn't answer the stranger, the plants tightened their grip, seemingly on their own. "I'll ask ya again," the stranger said shortly, "What. Did you do. With my sister."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Let me go!" Thom insisted. He noticed that the boy was clenching his fists, and that the plants strengthened their hold on him. _'A Mage?'_ Thom wondered. _'But he's so young!' _Either way, Thom decided that it was time to get out of his bonds. He spoke a word and the plants disentigrated.

The boy looked surprised, but quickly recovered. "Where is she?!?" he asked impatiently and menacingly.

"Where is_ who_?" Thom demanded.

"My sister, Tris. She has red hair and glasses and she's a Weather Mage. She's about his tall." the boy explained, leveling his hand at his temple.

"I haven't seen her. I was casting a spell and when I looked up, I was _here_." Thom explained indignantly.

The look on the boy's face was sheer puzzlement. "Who the heck _are_ you?" he asked.

"My name is Thom of Trebond. I'm a Mage from the Kingdom of Tortall." Thom said plainly.

"...You're a Mage from ... _where_?" the boy asked, even more puzzled than before.

"You mean to say that there is no Tortall here?" Thom asked, excitement growing in his gut.

The boy shook his head. "I've never heard of a place like that."

Thom gasped. "My Gods, you're kidding! It worked! It worked!" he cried, jumping up and down and trying not to do a victory dance.

"Um...Why don't you come home with _me_ for a while?" The boy suggested slowly.

"Well, okay. So long as you'll let me go." Thom agreed.

"Swell. Let's go." the boy said, leading the way out of the cave. _'This guy's a nut-case!'_ Thom followed, eager to see this new world. Basically, all that he saw was a beach, just like any beach in his own world. There was also a high wall nearby. He couldn't exactly tell because the sun was in his eyes. He guessed that it was 10:00 in the morning (compared to 1:00 in the afternoon in Corus).

Thom then realized that his host was speaking to him, and that he'd just said something important. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that please?" Thom asked sheepishly.

The boy rolled his eyes. "My name's Briar." he repeated. "Pay attention when people are talkin' to you." he scolded.

-----------------------------------------------

After a long walk through the strange place inside the wall (specifically, down a long path that wound around in a spiral), Briar walked off the paved path and down a dirt road. Thom followed slowly, keeping track of all the things he saw. So far, most of the things he saw were quite normal.

A 5 minute walk down the dirt road led the pair to a cottage with a thatched roof and a picket fence in front.

"Cover your ears." Briar directed. Thom did as he was told as his guide put two fingers to his lips and gave a high pitched whistle (now Thom knew where that whistle from before had come from).

'_I wonder who he's calling.'_ Thom thought.

He didn't have to wonder long; two girls and a big, curly-haired wolfhound came out of the front door. The dog bounded over to the gate, obviously happy to see Briar and not caring that a stranger was there.

The two girls stood in the doorway, studying Thom nervously. The first of the two, a dark-skinned girl with her hair in braids, yelled, "Briar, where's Tris?"

"Briar shrugged. "Gone." he answered, fumbling with the gate latch and shooing the dog away from the gate.

The other girl, a fair skinned brunette with a drop spindle in her hand, left her spot by the door and ran to the gate. "What do you mean, 'gone'?" she demanded, pulling the dog out of the way to let Briar and Thom get through. "She should have been back _ages_ ago!"

"I want to get her, but I found _him_ instead," Briar explained, pointing over his shoulder at Thom.

The first girl ran over to the gate, frowning deeply. "So where did she go?" she asked impatiently.

"How in Green Man's name should _I_ know?!?" was Briar's response. AS he opened the gate, the dog ripped out of the brunette's hold and bounded over, knocking Briar over and slobbering on his face.

"No! Little Bear, get offa me!" the Mage yelled, trying to push the dog away. When that didn't work, both his friends came over to get the dog, apparently named Little Bear.

'_He's hardly little, though.'_ Thom thought as he watched the three children wrestle the wolfhound off Briar. They succeeded in the end, but it tool them a few minutes.

Once they'd pryed Little Bear off, Briar jumped back on his feet, brushing debris from his shirt and pants, thoroughly disgusted with the dog. However, when he noticed Thom, Little Bear growled.

"Who is he, anyway?" the first girl asked.

"I don't know, Daj." Briar answered, casting an untrusting look in Thom's direction. "He said he's from a place called 'Tortall', and that he's a Mage."

"Never heard of a place called 'Tortall' before..." the brunette said quietly, as if going through all the places she'd heard of, just to be sure (which was exactly what she was doing).

Briar looked back at his very strange guest. Thom was busy looking around at things as if they were great wonders. The younger boy softly said to his friends, "I think he's a little loopy. Maybe Niko can help him. Where _is_ he?"

'_Just _wait_ till I get home and tell Jon about this!'_ Thom thought gleefully, not knowing that he'd be here for a long time.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: More. Reviewers. Please. I'll even accept flames, I just want some feedback!!!


End file.
